


Nopal

by jccreates



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Memory Loss, No Dialogue, POV First Person, Romance, Second First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jccreates/pseuds/jccreates





	Nopal

It’s still dark when I awake. My heart jolts at the unfamiliar surroundings, but I’m quick to regain my bearings. The moonlight pouring in through the window allows me to get a clear look at the plant-filled room around me, as well as the familiar figure lying next to me in bed. I hadn’t even felt Asra come in; I must’ve been more tired than I realized.

His eyes flutter open under the weight of my stare and immediately take on a concerned look; he must have sensed my initial distress. I reach over and brush the sleep-flattened hair out of his face, greeting him with a small smile. Asra returns it sleepily, seeming reassured that I’m okay. I’m better than okay, in fact—I feel so safe and warm and cared for by this adorably disheveled-looking person that I can’t help but lean in and kiss him gently. He lets out a soft sigh, resting his forehead against mine for a moment before brushing his lips against mine again, and then again. His hand cradles the back of my head, fingers twining in my hair and deepening the kiss. Mine comes to rest on his chest, feeling the warmth of him through his shirt. I give the fabric a tug and Asra takes the hint with a giggle, shifting to allow me to pull it over his head. I return my hands to his now bare skin, tracing the contours of his chest. I lean over him, kissing my way from his jawline, down his neck, to his clavicle, and he hisses when I mix in a few teasing bites.

My hand drifts lower, causing him to inhale sharply as I feel him. “Lyra…?” He says only my name, but I can feel the questions behind it coming off him in waves— _Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure about me?_  I take his face in my hands and stare deeply into his eyes, trying to send through to him all the thoughts and emotions I can’t quite manage to put into words. His expression is unreadable for a moment and I worry I’ve done something wrong, but then his lips meet mine again, kissing me with a heat I’ve never felt before. It makes my head spin and I want more, more.

Asra shifts to move on top of me, and his hands tremble as he begins to undo the buttons of the nightshirt he loaned me. I place my own hands over his, smiling encouragingly. The shirt falls away leaving me exposed. I had been naked in front of Asra before, but never like this, never in this way. Even in the dark, I can see that his eyes are alight, watching the way the moonlight reflecting off the crystals on the shelf dances across my skin. He leans down to pepper my breasts with kisses, and each place that his lips touch feels like it’s on fire. His kisses turn passionate, open-mouthed and I let out a moan, burying my hands in his hair. His mouth moves down my body, fingers deftly removing my undergarments and brushing teasingly against me. I bite my lip as I feel his hands explore me, a sensation both new and somehow familiar. A look of mischief that I certainly recognize crosses his face and his practiced fingers draw a gasp out of me.

As incredible as his touch feels, it’s not enough. I pull him back so we’re face to face and get to work undoing his trousers. He laughs at my impatience, but I’m too desperate to have him to take offense. I finally get the damned thing undone and slide them down his legs, Asra kicking them unceremoniously to the floor. We gaze at one another for a long moment, the adoration I see in his eyes reflected in my own. In that moment, I can tell he’s wanted this for as long as I have. Finally,  _finally,_  he rocks his hips, bringing our bodies together.

There are no words between us—there needn’t be. The way we move together feels so natural, I start to wonder if we’d been like this before. I flinch in anticipation of a headache but one never comes. He sees this and stops for a moment, kissing my forehead, my nose, my lips, before resuming his rhythm. The small home is filled with the sounds we make; his breathy sighs, my soft moans, whispers of each others' name. Our eyes never leave one another’s and that unbreakable connection that’s always between us feels stronger than ever. Even like this I can’t get enough of him—I wrap my legs around his back, pulling him closer still. He groans, kissing the spot right below my ear. Our movements soon get messier, more desperate, and when he slips a hand between us it’s more than I can take. I cry out, squeezing my eyes closed as pleasure overtakes me, and he follows soon after.

We lay together, a sweaty mess tangled up in each other, trying to catch our breath. He buries his face in my neck. “ _I missed you._ ” He whispers, barely audibly, but I still hear. I know it should raise some questions, but right now I’m too happy to give it another thought. I just hold Asra closer, shifting so that I’m laying partially on top of him, reaching my arm across his body.

As I lay there listening to the sound of his heart, it’s steady beat matching my own, I’m filled with certainly; I’m more sure than I’ve been of anything since I awoke in these same arms three years ago that this is right where I’m meant to be. 


End file.
